Star Trek the Next Generation: Home and Heartache
by Sithicus
Summary: The final gripping conclusion of our hero Alain Desrochers former acting Ensign aboard the Starship Voyager and currently Omniversal traveler of slightly unknown origins... Our hero must now face the ultimate challenge... Demon Overlord Omnibus, will he s
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is it; the final tale to be told surrounding Alain Desrochers in the Star Trek universe, the Epilogue if you will.  
I do not own any of the characters of either Star Trek, Star Trek The Next Generation, Star Trek Deep Space Nine or Star Trek Voyager, nor do I claim to, I simply borrowed them for a time and have enjoyed every minute of it.  
Ensign Alain Desrochers, Lieutenant Serena AKA Serenity and Amy Chelerise Desrochers are mine however; and if you wish to play with them then you're going to have to ask nicely, and present a rather unique story idea to tantalize my taste buds, so to speak.

If you've enjoyed all of these wonderful Star Trek related stories; perhaps you'll be interested in going further and reading the further adventures of Alain Desrochers and to a lesser extent Amy in the future stories, some of which I have already posted. Oh and if you've enjoyed it all to the end then please be kind, Read & Review.

* * *

Commander William T. Riker stood at somber attention in the transporter room as he awaited the arrival of their new guests; he had read all the pertinent reports concerning this new comer and he was decidedly uncomfortable about having him on board. He didn't trust the Borg; no matter what was claimed about this particular individual, and he was considered a super soldier type of Borg. Doctor Beverly Crusher was less inclined to fear the acting Ensign about to be received; she knew more about his status and understood that the man had never been a Borg Drone, in fact he was so far removed from the Borg he was practically his own species.  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard didn't know what to feel; he'd witnessed the depravities of the Queen first hand, and part of him felt an odd kinship with the man despite having never met him prior. The new transporter chief; a woman Picard had never bothered to get to know, and a part of him felt slightly guilty for not even knowing her name, signaled that Voyager was sending them now. The beams coalesced above the transporter pad forming into three distinct people; a rather tall almost ethereal beauty, a slightly shorter young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled like crystal, and a young eight year old alien girl who looked about the room inquisitively. 

"Greetings Ensign; I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise, this is my first officer Commander Riker and my chief medical officer Doctor Beverly Crusher." The Captain greeted smiling openly; he did not wish to unnerve the individual in question, by all the reports he was a tad unpredictable in his behavior patterns.

"Yes; I know." The young man returned a large grin spreading across his face. "A pleasure to meet you Captain." He added stepping forward and extending a hand; Picard shook hands pleasantly and proceeded to study the man closer, a faint whisper seemed to pass through his thoughts, a remnant of his time as Locutus. The Borg nature was invisible to the naked eye, but the memories of his time with the Collective afforded him a sixth sense when it concerned them; even though Ensign Desrochers had never been a part of the collective his presence could still be sensed as a slight emptiness, almost a void where the mental links would have been had he been. Will approached a false smile of good cheer as he now shaked the young man's hand and then Beverly greeted him with a warm smile, the young man turned to his practically ignored companions a smile on his lips.

"My daughter Amy and Serena my…" He trailed off uncertainty clear in his expression; the woman smiled and seemed to glide over.

"I somehow feel the term sex partner would be inappropriate as an introduction." She remarked to the Captain conspiratorially. "A close friend." She spoke louder for the benefit of the others in the room.

"Ah; quite a pleasure to have you all aboard." Jean-Luc returned hastily recovering from Serenity's bluntness.

"So many new faces Daddy, why couldn't we stay on Voyager?" The child asked innocently; Al chuckled softly with a shake of his head.

"Because little one; Omnibus is now a very real threat and Starfleet did not wish to endanger Earth." He reminded in a gentle tone as he strode purposefully towards the door. "Forgive my presumptuousness Jean-Luc… Er; Captain Picard, but there is much to be done and an unknown window of opportunity left open to me." He began speaking over his shoulder. "If you could have the helm set course for Deep Space Nine we can prepare to end the threat before Omnibus or Q pull anything further." He continued pausing to turn back and regard the Captain; Picard inclined his head slightly.

"Doctor Crusher will escort you to guest quarters Ensign; Will." He stated turning to his first officer; Riker nodded and tapped his com badge.

"Data." He began.

"Yes Commander Riker." The android returned as Crusher swiftly led their guests from the room.

"Set course for Deep Space Nine, warp six." Riker ordered; Data acknowledged silently and a barley noticeable shift in ships systems could be felt through the deck plating.

* * *

Omnibus stirred from his throne; he'd been brooding for a long time considering the opportune moment to strike, but now he felt the enemy closer then ever before and it was time to end this. Still; if he attacked swiftly he could not truly savor the taste of fear and victory, and so he would wait, but a few days longer. No sense in making it easy for the foolish light bringer though; unleashing a flurry of shadow tendrils he brought forth wraiths cultivated from the former occupants of his new seat of power. 

"Go play; have fun, but do not kill." He ordered warningly; the wraiths bowed to him and vanished in a blink.

Star Trek: The Next Generation  
Home and Heartache

* * *

As the Doctor led us through the corridors to the turbo lift I found myself taking in the sights of Enterprise; there was no guarantee we'd see it long, once dealt with, one way or the other I wouldn't be in this universe any further. And a part of me was glad for this; I was getting restless after all, and eager to make my way home Amy at my side. 

"So; you're just two years old." Doctor Crusher remarked glancing down at Amy with a wistful smile.

"Yes." Amy replied with a smile. "Daddy threw me a party and everything, but the cake didn't really agree with me." She added pouting slightly; Beverly chuckled and turned to Serenity, who insisted I call her Serena in front of the others for some reason.

"Does she call you Mother?" She wondered curiously obviously knowing or at least suspecting her role in our relationship; Serenity shook her head with a slight smirk.

"Though it would seem appropriate the child is more bonded with her father." She explained sub-consciously rubbing her belly, something I'd noticed on occasion; yet dismissed it as unimportant, besides she had just transported for the first time.  
"It doesn't bother me; our relationship will end once he leaves this reality, and I have long accepted it." She added; Beverly eyed them uncertainly, she wasn't accustomed to this type of relationship, but she knew of it.

"Deck three." She called as we entered the turbo lift.

"Our belongings were of course transferred there." I remarked; Crusher nodded and smiled.

"We'll have to run standard physicals on the three of you once your settled in." She stated in a tone that would brook no argument. "Standard Starfleet protocol for transferred personnel and their families." She added.

"Must we?" Serenity demanded; Amy frowned, I smirked.

"These are the sacrifices one must make when part of such an institution as Starfleet, Lieutenant Serena." I pointed out teasingly; she sighed, but relinquished her position on the matter.

"It's not like she'll find anything different about us Aunt Serenity." Amy spoke up. "Technorganic Borg don't exactly change very much." She added with a sigh; I smiled at her as we finally reached the deck of our new quarters.

"You'll grow into an adult sooner or later sweetie." I returned stroking her hair. "Of that I can be reasonably certain, I mean they didn't turn me into an eight year old after all." I added jokingly.

"Oh Daddy." Amy whined as we reached the doors; Beverly was smirking secretly as she indicated which one was ours.

"Well; here we are, once you're settled we'll go to sickbay and then we can meet the Captain and senior staff in the conference room." She stated; I nodded and slipped into the room, there was precious little to do to settle in. I didn't relish this upcoming confrontation with Omnibus though; I knew I wasn't ready for it, I couldn't be ready, but I must for the sake of my daughter's life I **had** to be ready for this so I really hoped Q knew what he was doing.

* * *

The Admiral growled as he turned over and slapped at the nearby com badge; he couldn't believe that someone would be bothering him at this time of night, when all decent people should be in bed. 

"What the blazes is so important that you'd wake a retired man from his sleep?" He demanded in that crotchety old voice; even his advanced years couldn't take the sting out of it.

"Hello to you too Admiral." The familiar Scottish bur greeted. "I thought you'd like te know that Voyager just returned; and the party ye be interested in is now aboard Enterprise." The Captain added; Admiral McCoy rose quickly and reached for his cane, using it to traverse the short distance from his bed to his dresser.

"I trust you arranged transport Scotty." He returned; the Scotsman snorted as if that was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. "Enterprise huh." He repeated. "Well; I christened the last ship, I suppose now's as good a time as any to see this one. I wonder if they still have the android." He mused beginning to change clothes; Scotty chuckled and severed the link at his end, both of them really didn't know what interested them so much in the young man, but that wouldn't stop them from dropping everything and heading off on another grand adventure. Just a shame they couldn't share it with their other friends, especially their former Captain; may he rest in peace.

* * *

As the doors to the conference room opened I froze in mid-stride, not only was Captain Picard present, but Data, LaForge, Troi, Riker, Barclay and Worf; the Betazed woman smirked as she no doubt picked up on my sudden giddiness, she hadn't expected so much hero worship to come from me most likely. 

"Come in, come in." Picard urged a genuine smile spreading across his face as he mistook my hesitation for something else. Doctor Crusher had already taken a seat, Amy and Serenity had returned to our quarters; and so I was the only one here.

"So; this is the new Borg hybrid." Worf remarked taking me by surprise; I'd expected him to be serving the Klingon Empire in his ambassadorial role, it must have been closer to the events of Nemesis then I thought. "I eagerly look forward to testing you in battle." He added with a half smile.

"It would bring me honor to do so noble warrior of the house of Mogh." I returned speaking in Klingon; Worf looked slightly taken aback as he inclined his head in a show of mutual understanding and respect.

"Ensign Desrochers; it is an honor to meet you in person." Lieutenant Barclay greeted rising from the table and offering his hand, I shook it boisterously.

"I take it our Ferengi friend has all in order." I returned in a soft tone.

"Oh, yes of course." He returned equally low. "How was the Delta Quadrant?" He asked aloud; I grimaced slightly.

"Trying, distressing, annoying and positively boring." I returned moving to take my seat and pausing as another presence intruded into my thoughts.

"_Daddy; can I activate your holo-'cons?_" Amy asked telepathically.

"_I doubt Captain Picard would want them loose on his ship, but I'll ask; maybe Ravage and Laserbeak_." I replied eliciting a bubbling laugh to spread through our link. "Captain." I spoke aloud. "Would it be acceptable for my daughter to activate two of my sentient holograms?" I asked. "With no other children aboard Amy will naturally need others to play with."

"As long as they remain in your quarters I see no harm in it." He replied, Amy's presence practically squealed with delight causing me to reflexively cover my ears.

"What are you doing?" LaForge asked beating Riker to the punch.

"Forgive me it is sometimes difficult for the child to remain calm when she hears good news." I replied looks of concern now shot around me as the Enterprise crew realized I was referring to a mental link similar to the Borg Collective.

"Ensign Desrochers is referring of course to his daughter's natural telepathic abilities." Doctor Crusher informed for the benefit of the others. "She has kept a link with her father since their first meeting." She elaborated.

"Similar to Betazoids." Counselor Troi noted with a slight smile.

"Yes; although I have no control over our link." I added with a chuckle.

"Yes; well time is of the essence." The Captain remarked. "Our orders from Starfleet are to escort you to wherever you wish to go, within reason of course." He noted just listening to his voice made me tingle inside with pent up joy. "Where exactly did you plan on going after DS Nine?" He inquired concernedly.

"I had no plans Captain." I replied with certainty. "Until I know where Omnibus is I can not go to meet him, and as such have no idea where the destination after DS Nine should be." I elaborated with a sigh.

"Here at last; little mortal." A dark voice sneered in a soft whisper; I froze up at that my eyes darting about the room, sub-consciously I brought the hilt of my lightsaber to bear. "I shall grant you the time necessary to conclude your business with the Ferengi, for all the good it will do you." Omnibus laughed, darkly, evilly. "You will then find me at the following co-ordinates." He finished a string of numbers forcibly implanted into my memories; and then the dark presence vanished, I trembled in my seat my face most likely as white as I thought it'd be.

"Was that him?" Deanna asked looking just as pale.

"Y-you heard that?" I asked; the Betazoid nodded. "That was." I replied shuddering and glancing down at my lightsabers hilt as though surprised to find it there.

"A most curious individual; from where did he speak from, I do not recall a communication line being established." Data remarked; his mannerisms so familiar to my memories that they had a sort of calming affect on me.

"Demons have a habit of not requiring such devices." I returned. "He was using his own powers." I elaborated.

"You have the co-ordinates?" Picard asked intruding into the conversation rather pointedly.

"Affirmative." I shuddered; Omnibus was going to be the ultimate challenge, and I had no idea if I'd be ready. "It is time to end this." I stated confidently for the benefit of the group.

"Trying to build up some backbone." A new voice interjected as someone I hadn't seen in literal eons appeared standing in the conference room. I eyed the leather clad man warily; if I wasn't mistaken Q had told these particular individuals to stop observing me, of course where Ares was concerned that didn't amount to much.

"Who the hell are you?" Riker demanded as Worf reached for his phaser.

"Please; do you really think that little toy could affect me?" The war God demanded with a sneer before turning back to me. "I've told **her** about you; really, I thought you'd be better prepared by now, you are a champion." He remarked with a smirk.

"Even champions take time being born Ares." I countered with a slight smirk of my own. "I suppose you have some brilliant strategy you'd care to impart." I added sarcastically.

"Not really; I just thought I'd drop in and score a front row seat for the battle of a century, Demon Overlords are surprisingly rare." He remarked propping his feet up on the table as he sat down. "You know you should have taken my sister up; if you can roll with that Serenity a little fling with Athena wouldn't be all that much to ask." He added smirking slightly once again; I rolled my eyes at that and leaned forward in my own seat.

"Does Zeus know you're here?" I mocked; Ares didn't even bat an eye.

"Who do you think asked me to come here?" He countered yet again smirking. "Oh; well actually I volunteered." He added tilting his head slightly as though just recalling that particular development. "I'm looking forward to this little match; I'll be seeing you around and don't worry, I'll let Xena know all about it afterwards." He informed with a chuckle before vanishing completely; the Enterprise crew was clearly on edge, I sighed as I fell back into my seat.

"You'll have to forgive Ares Captain; he's not particularly respectful of us mere mortals, then again he's from a time when the ancient Gods were real and plagued mankind with suffering." I stated with a sigh; Picard nodded understandably.

"Say no more Ensign; we are rather used to such attitudes, considering our encounters with Q." He returned; I shook my head slightly at that, Q had nothing on Ares when it came to maliciousness and all around general meddling.

"Query. Ares was known as the Greek God of war; to the Romans he was Mars, however he was a mythical deity." Data began turning to me. "I'm having trouble accepting that man as Ares; he doesn't exactly resemble the interpretations in my databanks, are you certain that wasn't another Q?" He asked; I chuckled at that and nodded.

"Positive Data; I'll supply a file containing all the info I know concerning him later." I returned; the android nodded gratefully.

"That would be most appreciated." He returned.

"Well; now that, that is settled I believe we shall leave you to your own devices until we reach DS Nine." Picard said to me. "The senior staff and I would also like to extend an invitation to you and your family for dinner." He added; I smiled at the invitation.

"We would be honored; though please, no Romulan Ale, I seem to recall Kirk had a slight problem with the brand." I returned with a mischievous grin before climbing to my feet and taking my leave.

After the young man had departed Crusher noticed the unease on Deanna's face, she appeared extremely concerned for some reason. She wasn't the only one to notice either; Commander Riker reached across the table and placed a hand over her own. 

"What's wrong Deanna?" He asked startling Troi from her absent gaze and inner thoughts.

"The emotions I sensed when Omnibus contacted us." She began looking to the Captain with a haunted expression. "Sir; Ensign Desrochers is afraid, he doesn't think he can win and that creature... He's pure evil Captain." She reported.

"Well he is a demon." LaForge pointed out with a slight frown his optic enhancers whirring soundlessly. "If you believe that sort of thing." He added quietly.

"It's more then that though Geordi." Troi countered. "It's…" She trailed off with a shudder as a chill ran down her spine. "Captain I can't begin to describe it." She admitted.

"I too felt unease when the being contacted us." Worf spoke up for the first time since before all this began. "It was as though every instinct I possessed was telling me to find it and destroy it." He elaborated; the Captain nodded, he'd expected something like this might occur, ever since reading Janeway's report.

"There's very little we can do about the matter; I suggest we remain at high alert for the time being and table further discussion concerning Ensign Desrochers for now." Picard stated issuing an off the record command, as it were; his trusted senior staff assented with nods.

"Suits me just fine." LaForge remarked. "That guy radiates a lot of dormant energy readings and he messes up my optics." He added under his breath.

"Now; I believe Mister Data has a few things to report concerning a renegade faction of the Breen." The Captain remarked turning to the android for his report; Data briefly inclined his head and began the report in his typical fashion, which meant he was constantly droning on for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

Q eyed Ares disquietly; she'd been spending less time with Q and q for a while now, having disowned the child. She wasn't particularly fond of sharing any space with the Olympian God, but he wasn't about to return to his reality until after the show; and Q was too busy to entertain him. Ares pursed his lips as he eyed the warrior; a lot had changed since his coming here and the climax of the journey was close at hand. 

"Your husband certainly knows how to have a good time." He remarked smirking as he conjured a goblet from somewhere and sipped it cordially, Q could never understand why Ares had this penchant for the human expression of a smirk; she would have asked him, but she didn't feel like it.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." She muttered under her breath. "At least he hasn't broken the man as you did and nearly ruined us all." She pointed out; Ares bristled slightly at that.

"Not my fault; at least not entirely, the Fates were particularly invested in the outcome of his training under our care." He returned. "I think they'd always planned it out like that; something about needing the soul of Alumni for some great future conflict and some **other** God." He elaborated with a shake of his head. "I don't pretend to try to understand everything they do; they weave the tapestry of Fate for more then one reality or so it would appear, sometimes they get their stitchings crossed." He finished with a look of disinterest.

"Rather interesting isn't it?" A new female Q remarked popping in; she had blond hair and was decidedly younger then Q's wife. "That he fears Omnibus yet is willing to face him; I trust Q is certain of what he's doing." She added; Ares smiled slightly as he eyed this delectable morsel.

"I'm quite certain he does." Queenie returned addressing the other Q in a disdainful tone of voice; this particular Q had a certain history all her own. "Besides he's been peeking at the man's future; he'll get through this." She added.

"Rather impatient of him wouldn't you think?" Ares observed. "Now then; would you care to entertain me for a few hours young lady?" He wondered eyeing the young Q hungrily; she shook her head and left without another word, Ares sighed. "Oh well; I tried." He commented before quietly resuming his observations sipping once more from his seemingly forgotten beverage.

* * *

"Must I wear this Daddy?" Amy asked with a pout as she tugged at the collar of her dress; it was a beautiful little outfit a one piece child's dress used for formal occasions in a teal sort of color with a velvet trim and white petal print, it went well with her skin complexion as well as her hair color and really made her golden eyes stand out. 

"I'm afraid so my little one, when dining with the senior staff of a Starship one must look one's best." I replied loosening the collar of my shirt with a tiny hint of distaste.

"We'll have to talk won't we." She muttered with a tiny sigh her ears falling flat to her face; a new feature she'd stumbled upon when we journeyed to Eternia.

"Well it is the polite thing to do." I pointed out kneeling so we were at eye level. "Now come let me take a look at you." I requested; she obliged moving close enough for a complete inspection, I smiled as I fixed her hair bow. A dark blue, which also contrasted nicely with her aquamarine hair; straightening her dress I gave her a quick hug, the dress was actually a gift from her Matriarch something that had belonged to her mother, despite the fact it looked almost Earth made it was actually tailor made to fit with a slit in the back for her tail. Standing straight up I let her study me; she glanced over me with her child-like demeanor and smiled.

"Perfect; as usual Daddy." She stated with a sigh.

"Yes, well I've had more practice then you." I observed with a chuckle. "Still don't like it though." I added with a wink; she giggled as I tugged at my tie for the tenth time and wondered what was taking Serenity so long. Turning to call for her I froze at the sight that greeted me; Serenity stood in the doorway leading into the fresher wearing a floor length blue sequined strapless gown and a pearl necklace.

"What?" She asked in that sultry though innocent tone she'd perfected so well.

"Er, aren't you overdressed for dinner?" I asked slightly nervous for what she might have planned for after dinner; I didn't want a repeat of the last time on the holodeck.

"I don't think so, besides it's easy to take off." She replied with a wink, Amy sighed shaking her head in silent wonderment.

"You two are too much at times." She remarked with a little giggle.

"Mind your elders." Serenity countered leaning in with a sudden kiss; I didn't know how to react, my feelings for her had petered out after all this time and I was really only interested in the sex nowadays.

"Come on we'll be late." I urged breaking free of the kiss and tugging Amy along gently as we strode out; Serenity sighed, but followed there was little else she could do, as she repeatedly kept telling herself, she was not meant for him.

* * *

The new Captain's Mess was still rather grand compared to ten-forward or other dining areas of the ship, but it; like so many of the non-essential locations had been reduced in size on this new Enterprise. And to Jean-Luc Picard; that took a little getting used to, the meal had been laid out already yet the guests of honor hadn't arrived yet. Will glared at the chronometer and tapped the table top impatiently; Deanna sat beside him eyeing him on occasion with slight concern, Data glanced up as the doors opened curiously. 

"My apologies for the delay Captain, but you know women." Ensign Desrochers remarked as the trio entered the room; the child's eyes widened with awe as she caught sigh of the varied dishes, Al beamed with joy as the emotions of his daughter passed through their telepathic link and triggered fond memories of his own childhood.

"Completely understandable Ensign." The Captain returned; the guests took their seats, Ensign Desrochers looked highly uncertain as to his surroundings not to mention a little out of place without a dress uniform.

"We've had a fine three course meal prepared." Doctor Crusher spoke up for the group. "Normally we wouldn't go to such lengths, but we felt that after seven years in the Delta Quadrant you'd be tired of eating the same old things." She added with a smile; Ensign Desrochers chuckled slightly and shook his head as at last he settled relatively comfortably in his seat.

"Five and a half actually; whereas Serena and Amy have a lot less or more depending on how you look at it." He returned with another chuckle; Amy reached for the first course only to be stopped by her father. "Manners daughter." He chastised.

"Sorry Daddy." She apologized shamefacedly.

"It's understandable." Counselor Troi spoke up before the Ensign could. "You are a growing girl." She added smiling a twinkle in her eyes; Ensign Desrochers shook his head as he served the child her meal.

"Mister Barclay left?" He wondered; LaForge nodded doing his best not to look directly at the disconcerting image of the man.

"Reg had to get back to Earth." He stated helping himself to the meal.

"So, Ensign Desrochers; it is my understanding that you come from a universe where we exist as mere entertainment." Captain Picard remarked seeking out a topic of conversation as everyone took the opportunity to claim their desired portions; the young man nodded slightly.

"Yes; my world has any number of such windows into parallel and alternate universes, apparently." He agreed with a slight shrug; he'd just learned about this fact not too long ago upon his first voyage with Xena.

"Then I take it you know us intimately well." Data stated bluntly; Ensign Desrochers nodded once more with a slight squirminess about his person.

"In a way Commander; my mind is filled with exacting memories of every single episode I have ever watched at least more then one time, some memories I'd long since forgotten have returned easily accessible." He began pausing to take a sip of his preferred beverage as he spoke; knowing this was a delicate subject to broach for some. "I can recite to exacting detail the dialogue shared between you and Doctor Soong upon your first encounter with the man, but it would be rather pointless; not to mention intrusive for the personal memories of you or any other member of the senior staff." He finished with a small smirk; Serena eyed him briefly in between her eating, she didn't exactly know if she should converse with these crewmembers she didn't expect to stick around in this universe much longer herself, fully intent as she was to find a nice place to raise the last gift her boy toy had given her.

"Daddy stop talking like a computer." Amy chastised; Ensign Desrochers chuckled leaning closer and nuzzling her cheek.

"Sorry sweetie; I thought it'd be better to offer a more structured means of conversing." He returned. "We don't exactly know the Enterprise crew as well as we do Voyagers; and Data has a habit of causing one to lose oneself in the routine." He pointed out a second chuckle escaping his lips.

"I find that hard to believe; considering we just met." Data returned; Ensign Desrochers smiled widely at that and shook his head briefly.

"Maybe from your point of view, but from where I'm sitting I see faces of old familiar friends." He pointed out. "I still remember being creeped out the first time I saw the episode surrounding the events of those abductions… I think it was when Doctor Pulaski was on board; that clicking sound and all that… Well it was most effective upon the mind of a… Hmmm was I ten or twelve when that episode first aired?" He asked himself losing himself to his memories; Commander Riker shuddered slightly as his own recollections of that particular incident resurfaced.

"I have the feeling Guinan would love to meet you." Captain Picard remarked; Ensign Desrochers chuckled at that and finished his main course.

"What exactly are your reasons for going to Deep Space Nine?" Counselor Troi wondered looking to change the topic of conversation.

"I'm hoping to conclude business dealings with Quark; he's been stockpiling certain devices for my needs, when I return to my home reality I'm going to need some means of effectively living thanks to my new… Condition." He informed with a slight hint of disdain.

"What sort of technologies?" Riker demanded growing slightly hostile; there was just something about Ensign Desrochers that irked him for some reason.

"Standard Starfleet computer systems, replicator technologies, holodeck plans, general system blueprints for matter, anti-matter reactors." He rattled off ticking each device off on the fingers of one hand as he spoke.

"Quite the collection." LaForge noted. "There's a lot you could do with that kind of stuff." He added; Ensign Desrochers shook his head and sighed.

"Yes; well we're not all like that certain so called time traveler you encountered… I'm curious whatever happened to him?" He asked; Counselor Troi smiled.

"The last I heard he'd settled down with a young Rigelian." She remarked; Ensign Desrochers laughed at that and suddenly shot a scolding look at his daughter.

"Desert is to be for everyone once they've finished too." He informed gently; Amy frowned slightly and squirmed in her seat.

"Sorry Daddy; chocolate is just so enticing." She returned softly; Ensign Desrochers chuckled and patted her head briefly.

"I can't blame you for that." He began only to be interrupted by his com badge.

"Ensign Desrochers." An unfamiliar voice called out eliciting a brief scowl from the man.

"Er; yes?" He hesitated.

"There's a sub-space message for you and a Federation ambassadorial shuttle is approaching requesting your presence." The female crewman informed; Ensign Desrochers sat like a gutted trout his mouth slightly agape and his eyes blinking rapidly, he wasn't used to so much attention.

"Thank you Lieutenant; the Ensign shall be with them shortly." Captain Picard replied on behalf of his guest; Lieutenant Serena smiled and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She remarked softly; Ensign Desrochers sighed and rose to his feet without asking to be excused.

"My luck it's Emperor Kahless coming to challenge me in a duel of honor." He muttered under his breath before politely taking his leave.

* * *

I went to the shuttle bay first; although I was more curious to know who'd be wishing to communicate with me so soon I knew an ambassadorial shuttle meant important guests. Captain Picard and Commander Riker had joined me; it was customary after all, once the shuttle bay was pressurized we entered together, I was slightly nervous, as the doors opened my mind raced at a thousand miles a second trying to determine who it could be. 

"So; this is the new species of Borg, well he's not much is he." The older man with the cane remarked as he strode out of the shuttle next to the slightly younger man.

"I donna know; he's taller than I expected." The Scotsman remarked smiling slightly; I eyed the two of them incredulously, why would they want to see me or for that matter even bother with me.

"Admiral McCoy; Captain Scott, this is a most unexpected surprise." Picard greeted with a warm smile.

"Uh; I'd better see to that message, I'll meet you back in the Captain's Mess and I'm sorry for my rather abrupt departure, but one mustn't keep callers waiting." I hastily interrupted before racing off for the nearest terminal; this was beginning to get me more irate and confused by the second.

"Well how do you like that." McCoy grumbled. "He's acting as if he'd seen a ghost." He added with a huff.

"Or more'n likely a legend." Scotty pointed out with a knowing smirk; Admiral McCoy snorted slightly and turned his attentions on the young Captain of the Enterprise.

"Well; aren't you goin' to lead us to this Captain's Mess Jean-Luc, I'm not one to miss a good party." He demanded; the Captain did his best to keep a neutral expression, though the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Of course Admiral." He returned gesturing for the elder man to precede him out of the shuttle bay.

* * *

"Megan, Jenny thank you so much for giving me an excuse to get away." I exclaimed upon seeing my friends on the screen. "Another moment in the company of those two and I was liable to flip out, literally." I added with a barely suppressed shudder of giddy expectation. 

"Aw poor Al; Enterprises' Captain being a pain?" Megan asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hardly; I just briefly met bloody Captain Scott and ruddy Admiral McCoy is all." I retorted a youthful enthusiasm in my tone despite my use of semi-colorful metaphor.

"My, my we are the important one now aren't we." Megan returned with a merry twinkle in her eye.

"We… Kind of wanted you to meet Mom and Dad." Jenny spoke up uncertainly; I smiled at that and nodded.

"I'd be honored to meet the parents of my closest friends." I stated. "And I'm glad you made it home all right." I added softer now.

"It's good to be back." Both admitted as one.

"Hello young man." An older woman greeted entering the image; I smiled in greeting and offered a half bow considering they could only see me from the waist up.

"An honor to make your acquaintance Mrs. Delaney." I returned. "Mister Delaney." I added as an older looking gentleman joined the family wrapping both his daughters in a half embrace.

"Thank you; for keeping my daughters safe, when we first thought the ship was lost…" He trailed off resisting the urge to break down in front of me; I smiled warmly at the family and felt a brief sense of longing, I missed my own family even that jerk of a brother of mine.

"Oh dad." Megan grumbled slightly moving to hug the man in a larger embrace; Mrs. Delaney smiled a few tears dotting the corner of her eyes, she regarded me thoughtfully and I felt about as out of place as a man could get.

"I hate to keep this short, but I'd better not keep the Admiral waiting; I happen to know how he gets." I began glancing aside briefly and resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "And I have a feeling I won't be able to contact you again before." I added trailing off as that nagging uncertainty returned in the pit of my stomach; my nervousness must have been apparent.

"Good journey Al." Jenny whispered eliciting a fond smile from me.

"We'll miss you and Amy; won't be the same without you, but…" Megan paused and brushed a stray tear from her face. "We'll never forget you." She finished.

"Nor I you." I returned softly taking my words and theirs fully to heart. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance no matter how brief it may have been." I added addressing the silent parents now; then I held up my hand in the Vulcan salute, I'd long ago mastered it even before my coming here. "Live long and Prosper, and May the Force be with You." I stated with a wide smile; the Delaney's all offered another note of farewell and then cut the communication channel, I stood in front of the terminal a few moments longer feeling deeply melancholy and then I made my way back to the Captain's Mess, I was really going to miss those women they'd become like sisters to me in a certain way.  
"Meetings and partings are a constant in life; I find no solace in that, but it is a fundamental, logical truth… And here I am talking to myself, now that's Chaos theory." I remarked with a wide smirk; ever the jester even when trying to cheer myself up, and that line just felt appropriate for some reason.

* * *

Admiral McCoy was as polite as he ever got with people as he waited impatiently for the young man to return; he still didn't know why he was here, in a way it was partially professional curiosity, but in another. He couldn't place his reasoning for coming; it was as though he were being manipulated by some damn higher being for God knows what. Scotty smiled charmingly as he went around re-familiarizing himself with the crew; he and the Enterprise's chief engineer struck up a conversation immediately like old friends, Captain Picard looked a little uncertain and the stunning woman in the blue dress with the little girl looked particularly out of their element. 

"Sorry about leaving you high and dry in the shuttle bay Admiral, but some close friends of mine wished me to meet their family." Ensign Desrochers apologized as he re-entered the room; by now everyone had finished dinner and desert, except for the little girl who was savoring each morsel.

"Some of Voyager's crew no doubt." The Admiral returned. "You're forgiven Ensign." He stated.

"Now then." Picard spoke up. "What brings you all the way to the Enterprise Admiral McCoy?" He asked. "It was my understanding you'd retired from active service."

"Doesn't stop a man from pursuing hobbies." McCoy shot back. "My status and Scotty's talents just allow me to go to greater lengths then any other man." He added before turning to face the Ensign; who seemed to shirk from that gaze suspiciously. "Now then; I understand you're a rather special case, mind if I run a couple of simulations and watch you in action?" He wondered; Ensign Desrochers was obviously stunned.

"You want to what?" He blurted; the woman in the blue dress smiled secretively. "Forgive my bluntness, but you came all the way here to watch me in action; I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm not some sideshow freak and I do not perform at the drop of a hat." He stated flat out and abruptly he gathered the child into his arms intent on leaving.

"He's certainly right Admiral." Scotty spoke up. "I find it hard to believe that's why we came all the way here." He added slyly.

"Alright fine; you're right." McCoy admitted bringing the man up short inches from the door. "Sorry Ensign, but sometimes I can be a little crass in my old age; I really just came to meet you and… Well I guess that's all I know, I was never too sure just what about you fascinated me so much." He admitted; Ensign Desrochers shook his head slightly baffled and offered a large smile.

"Would you believe sir I suspect it's because of where I come from that you feel that way; I wouldn't put it past Q to muck around with another's life simply to play a cruel joke on me." He returned with a rather heavy sigh. "After all; to me you are the first generation of a long line of characters created as a means of entertainment, and quite legendary to millions of fans." He added; the Admiral laughed out loud at that.

"Well how about that Scotty; we're even legends in other universes." McCoy remarked; Scotty shook his head with laughter and regarded the young Ensign.

"I've never met Q or any of his species before, but I can believe that." He stated. "I suppose this trip was a grand waste of time." He added thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't exactly say that Captain Scott." McCoy countered. "We've been aboard practically all the other ships named Enterprise; it's high time we had a proper christening, how about it Jean-Luc, give us a tour of the old girl?" He asked smiling.

"I would be honored Admiral." Picard returned with a genuine smile; Ensign Desrochers hid his grin and took his leave, he was becoming tired and soon he would face what could be construed as the ultimate challenge in his young adult life.

* * *

Omnibus's shadowy servants perished in droves never reaching their intended destination; the armor clad woman smiled as the last fell away in death, turning to her sister she offered a rare smile. 

"Well Athena I believe we've done our good deed for the day." Diana remarked wiping her blade clean on a patch of her tunic.

"Indeed." Athena returned with a chuckle sheathing her own sword. "Well if we hurry I think we can watch the show." She added with a playful smile.

"Oh yes." Diana agreed equally playful; and together the Goddesses vanished to an unknown destination.

* * *

I laid the sleeping form of my little Amy into her personal regenbed; and brushed a strand of hair tucking it back behind her ear where it had escaped from. She appeared so peaceful at rest and her mind was always so quiet; yet I knew our link was closed at such times, it often felt as though we remained connected. I smiled a warmth flowing through my soul, she had given so much for me; I wanted to give it all back with interest. Hands wrapped around my waist and Serenity leaned her head on my shoulder; I smiled now for a different reason as we stood there watching over my angel. 

"You make an excellent father." She whispered repeating the same words she recently adopted for some strange reason.

"I would hope so." I began with a sudden fire in the pit of my stomach. "Come on I think we have a little time for ourselves now and you did dress for the occasion." I hinted with a hungry gaze, she grinned in turn and led the way to our own bed in eagerness; and unbeknownst to me two silent observers watched eagerly in their own rights.

* * *

Quark was a busy Ferengi; he ran the bar on Deep Space Nine to the best of his abilities, which in his own humble opinion were quite good indeed, still his businesses on the side had been a little dry of late. Which is why he'd taken the unusual request of Ensign Des Rocker; after all any opportunity to procure profit, currently he was meeting the young man who'd just arrived on Enterprise. They were to meet in his private cargo bay; unfortunately the seductively clothed female accompanied by Lieutenant Commander Worf had succeeded in distracting him for far too long, such a low cut outfit left little to the imagination, almost as if it had been designed with a Ferengi in mind what with her bare midriff and all. 

"You are late." The young man stated though his tone was not an angry one, merely inconvenienced.

"My apologies Ensign; the trouble of running a business and all that." Quark returned smiling up at the impressively tall man; he hated hu-mons with such height advantages, it was difficult to judge them accurately since he always had to crane his neck up. "Well then… If you'll step this way we can see your merchandise." He began inputting his personal access code in secret.

"That will not be necessary." The Ensign returned. "I'm certain I can trust you've procured the finest available of what I requested." He added. "Now then there is only the matter of payment." His words sent little warning bells off inside Quarks' head; a person who was so sure of himself could only be one of two things, an agent of some law enforcement organization, or a criminal and Quark hardly believed anyone in Starfleet would so openly display himself if he were a cop, as the term were.

"Ah…Look I don't know how you do things on Earth, but I'm not interested in any trouble; at least none that I don't know all the players in." Quark began dropping his voice in tone; the man laughed and held up a tiny data pad.

"Relax Quark; after our business is concluded you won't be hearing or seeing anything or anybody concerning me or the items you've procured." He stated; Quark took the data pad suspiciously and briefly glanced at it, his face betrayed surprise for all of three seconds.

"Well in that case shall we conclude this transaction of ours over a drink?" He asked; the young man grimaced slightly.

"Sorry, but I'm not overtly fond of intoxicants; let us merely exchange payment for merchandise and services and be done with it." He requested; Quark nodded eagerly.

"Certainly, certainly if you'll come with me." He called over his shoulder and the two of them left; Ratbat shuddered slightly and eyed the hidden Rumble.

"That was easier then I could have hoped." He stated matter of factly.

"Yeah well the Boss's sex toy managed to keep him busy; I'm just glad all of that equipment checks out." Rumble returned. "Let's get back to Enterprise already and start the beam out; this whole thing bugs the hell out of me." He complained stomping off down the corridor; Ratbat sighed and took flight following after the defacto leader of the Cassetticons and in truth his brother, after all they were all closely linked due to their creator being Soundwave fictionally speaking.

* * *

Personal log; It ends here and now; my stomach is twisted in knots, my fear is off the scale and my sense of foreboding will not leave me alone for a moment. If I should fail in my endeavor; if the unlikely should happen, well… I don't know what to say, but I know emphatically that I must face him, alone.

* * *

The Enterprise orbited the planet where Omnibus had holed up; Admiral McCoy and Captain Scott had chosen to remain aboard as guests, they both recognized the planet's co-ordinates as belonging to the world Sigma Iotia Two, but the globe itself was another matter.  
Gone was the pristine Earth-like world; in it's place rested a dead barren planetoid darkened by a cloud of shadow, at least it appeared as such the sensors could not actively scan it. Ensign was in the transporter room waiting; Admiral McCoy had petitioned the Federation once to return to this planet to see why they hadn't heard from it in so long, but that had been long before Omnibus had been freed, perhaps he was not the root cause of this devastation. Captain Picard, Commander Riker and Counselor Troi all sat in their customary seats eyeing the view screen uncertainly; Data turned at his post to address them. 

"Captain there are no life signs." He informed. "However we are detecting what can only be classified as an anomalous energy source." He elaborated.

"Sir; we are being probed." Worf alerted from tactical.

"Captain." Ensign Desrochers' voice called via intercommunications channel. "Beam me down." He requested though it sounded more like an order.

"Not until we know what's down there." Picard countered; the Ensign sighed.

"Captain that is not the plan; like it or not, I must face him… Alone." He returned; Picard eyed his first officer and counselor disturbedly, but the young man was correct.

"Transporter chief; make it so." He ordered; and then in a flash the bridge seemed to change, a host of seats appeared, in them sat Q, Ares, Amanda Rogers, another female Q in Starfleet uniform, a younger looking q and two strangely clad beauties. The view screen had changed as well; an image of the planet's surface could be seen and Ensign Desrochers stood looking up at something.

"Q; what is the meaning of this?" Riker demanded; Q shushed him of all things.

"Patience Commander Riker, just watch." He said producing a pair of three dimensional glasses and a large tub of popcorn.

"This is going to be quite the show." Ares remarked with a smile as he partook of Q's popcorn without even bothering to question if it was edible.

"Not as exciting as the one we say last nigh, right Diana?" One of the unknown women quipped.

"I did not want to know that." Ares grumbled with a shudder.

"Quiet." The young q ordered. "It's starting." He added as though that should be enough; and the bridge grew decidedly quiet even though Picard was sorely tempted to start browbeating Q to get these beings off his ship.

* * *

"Greetings foolish Mortal." The deep sinister tone of Omnibus called from the center of the open pedestal at the top of the stairs, which greeted me upon my arrival this area of the planet must have once served as a large gathering place or something. I glanced up to behold his massive frame; even sitting in the throne he'd crafted of bones from the dead I could see just how tall he was. At least fourteen feet tall; with a wing span of ninefeet across, his skin was leathery looking, though covered in a slight fur much as a bat's. A forked tail flicked back and forth behind him and he grinned revealing his sharp dagger like teeth; he wore little protective clothing, just enough for modesty's sake and his sinewy muscles indicated clear strength. I said nothing; I didn't trust myself not to shriek considering the amount of fear I knew had to be palpable even from this distance. Leveling the hilt of my lightsaber upon him I activated it eliciting the comfortable feeling as the snap-hiss tore through the silence like a lion through prey.  
"No taunts?" He asked. "I'm disappointed; still I suppose we really should get this over with." He added almost lazily; raising one clawed finger he unleashed a burst of pure dark energies instigating the first assault. I leapt out of it's path with great difficulty; the blast struck the sod of this world and tore it asunder, sneering in distaste, as though a truly physical confrontation sickened him he slowly rose and spread his wings. He leapt across the considerable expanse separating us and sliced my chest with his tail; I shunted aside the pain and cut at him with my blade, the ruby shaft met some resistance yet still managed to cut him.  
He raked his claws down my chest shredding my clothes and skin and eliciting a grimace of pain from me; I cut him again, but it was clear we were unevenly matched. An ebony blade of dark energy formed in his hand; tendrils writhed about and solidified, my lightsaber met his newly formed blade just barely and my strength proved no match for his. We parried back and forth; he barely trying, I working out of desperation for I would not die here, there was so much I still wanted out of life, for me and for Amy. She shouldn't lose her father like this; couldn't, and so when I saw an opening I took it. He dodged effortlessly and kicked me in the stomach sending me flying across the plaza and into several varying sized buildings, the last toppled down around me burying me.

* * *

"Oh ho; that's got to hurt." Ares remarked callously; Admiral McCoy shot him a glare. 

"My God man that young fellow is fighting for his life down there." He snapped; Ares glanced up uninterestedly at the man.

"They're well aware of that." Serenity's voice stated from the turbo lift as she and Amy joined those on the bridge; Captain Picard eyed the girl warily.

"You should not be here." He stated with some concern for the girl's mental health.

"I will watch my Daddy." The girl countered. "And you will not stop me." She stated coldly; sounding almost like an adult in that instant.

"Of course not." Counselor Troi agreed smiling slightly at the child; Q snapped up another chair and Serenity claimed it Amy hopping up into her lap, silence once more settled upon the bridge as the rubble stirred and Ensign Desrochers rose back into view his clothing rather non-existent, bare scraps clinging to his person.

"Oooo; now this is getting interesting." Diana remarked with a giggle; Ares rolled his eyes, but said nothing secretly he was worried that the young man might not pull through this.

* * *

I was not going to give up; levitating the metallic ruins around me I directed them towards Omnibus, even as he turned to deflect these I charged down the center of the wrecked buildings sword at the ready. He was not thrown off and I was slammed into the pavement my body aching as my nanoprobes fought to keep the healing of injuries on track.  
We danced about a wind whipping up and blowing my hair about slightly; of course it wasn't long enough to hinder my vision, I cut him several times but they seemed inconsequential. Omnibus grabbed me with his free hand and bounded straight up; his grip was too tight for me to try anything, once we reached forty thousand feet he let me go and I dropped like a stone.

* * *

A gasp was heard on the bridge of Enterprise as they watched the man fall, but it's origins were unknown; Ensign Desrochers plunged at break neck speeds and still he did nothing to stop it. He slammed feet first into the ground and leapt back up his face twisted in grim determination; the laser sword flashed as he reached Omnibus and a guttural cry rang out as his wing was completely shredded. The demon plummeted now and slammed into the ground Ensign Desrochers hot on his heels; they fought briefly once more until the demon struck him with those spiraling dark energies and he collapsed. 

"Daddy." Amy called her face filled with fear.

* * *

My world was agony as the darkness speared me again and again; Omnibus rose favoring his crippled wing and bombarded me, my sight began to dim as my very soul flickered unable or perhaps unwilling to hold on. 

"AHHHH!" I cried out in pain as another spear of dark energy struck me; my body spasmed out of control and I felt the world around me growing impossibly dark, I knew then I couldn't hold on much longer and my soul was really flickering now. "I am so sorry Amy; I… I couldn't beat him." I whispered so low I knew the demonic presence above me couldn't hear it.

"Stupid fool; you were lucky with Callopias, but now you will die." He stated his voice sounding as though from a great distance. "And once you are nothing more then dust; I shall punish Serenity for her treachery." He added leaning in close to finish his words in a whisper that he thought only I would ever hear. "And perhaps once she is of age, your precious daughter will make a suitable pleasure slave." He hissed with a rasping dark laugh.

* * *

"He's toast." The younger q pronounced breaking the silence of the bridge; Picard and many others had been disgusted and outraged by the remark of Omnibus, but now they silently cheered as the tide turned almost too fast to see.

* * *

Omnibus flew backwards smashing into his throne; breaking it in two as though foreshadowing his own demise, I rose slowly rage clear in my eyes. The Olympian blade appeared in hand my lightsaber laying forgotten at my feet; Justice came without beckoning, so great was my emotion. I charged the demon and pounded the blade down rapidly; he barely blocked my attacks, and then his sword shattered completely and with one swing I severed his blade arm from the bicep. His scream of pain was deafened as my sword then sliced through his neck; a gargling rasping sound escaped and then his head toppled to the ground at my feet, I raised my right foot and splattered it crushing it out of spite, anger and the desire to hurt him further for daring to say, even think such a thing. The body stirred and I glanced up fearfully; Justice faded away, no longer capable of being maintained and I sagged exhaustedly as energy began to escape Omnibus' corpse. I reclaimed my lightsaber and watched with growing alarm; for some reason I kept hearing the memory of Ackbar ordering the fleet away from the Death Star from Jedi.  
I raised my arm to shield my eyes and stepped back thinking that'd be enough; and unknowingly vanished from the planet's surface, Omnibus exploded taking the entire world with him. 

"Well done young Padawan." A familiar voice stated and I opened my eyes to see the bridge of the Enterprise.

"Yes; that even puts dear brother Hercules to shame." Ares remarked with a smirk.

"You've succeeded beyond all expectations." Q spoke up again clapping me bodily across the back; without any warning a massive vortex tore itself open behind me, yet did noting to damage the structural integrity of the ship.

"Apparently she's in a hurry again." Queenie remarked. "And I don't blame her." She added knowingly before vanishing along with the extra seats and guests; my personal effects appeared and vanished into the vortex just as swiftly.

"Better hurry along; you still need to master that gift of yours." Q added raising his hand to flash out, but I wasn't going to let it end there.

"Can she come?" I demanded; Q's expression seemed to war between letting me see the answer in his face or not, his emotional state was a pure mystery.

"No." He replied, simply, finally and with no hint of emotion either way; unseen, unheard God wept for me. I fell slumping onto the floor partially out of exhaustion and partially out of deep sadness. I began to cry; Amy still seemed too stunned to react, with blind fury I glared through my tears at Q.

"You bastard!" I screamed moments before vanishing unwillingly into the vortex; it closed after swallowing me, leaving all concerned with so many unanswered questions.

* * *

"Daddy; no I want to go!" Amy cried rushing forward as though her father was still there; she collapsed wailing loudly where he'd last stood. "No!" She screamed as though physically injured. "I can't feel him, Aunt Serenity, I can't feel him… He's gone, he's gone, he's gone." She chanted in deep despair tears streaking down her cheeks; Serenity turned to Q only to find him gone. 

"That son of a bitch." She cursed. "He could have at least let them say goodbye; tell them why she couldn't go at first." She stated under her breath even as she moved to console the distraught child, she wrapped her awkwardly in a tight embrace; having never been truly physical with the child before. "Shhhh, shhh, hush little one I'm still here, I won't leave you." She soothed. "You'll be with your father again… That much I can promise you, for now I'll keep you safe; for Alain." She stated using his first name for what had to be the first time; Amy continued to cry into her shoulder the Goddess did her best to comfort the child.

"Why, why couldn't I go with him now?" She demanded sounding extremely bitter.

"I don't know sweetie." Serenity replied patting the girls back and lying for her own comfort; the Enterprise crew were all still stunned into silence by the suddenness of it all. Captain Picard did not wish to intrude upon the child's grief, but knew he had no choice.

"Mister Data; get us out of here, Maximum warp." He ordered in a low slightly disjointed tone.

"Aye sir." Data acknowledged inputting the commands swiftly; the ship took off into warp in almost complete silence, as though it too did not wish to intrude on a young girls' grief at being torn from her father so abruptly.

* * *

Ares literally punched Q when he returned to the impromptu meeting place, which was really just another section of limbo to be quite honest; Q, Q and q were all completely stunned as well as Athena and Diana. 

"What; so I have a soft spot for the kid." He grumbled before disappearing.

"Did you have to be so cruel?" Athena asked pointedly; Q rubbed his jaw, he'd never been decked before now.

"Well what else was I suppose to do? Sugar coat it?" He demanded; Athena sighed and Amanda Rogers let out a tiny giggle, all eyes turning to her.

"He's not on course." She informed; Diana and Athena looked stunned at that.

"What do you mean not on course?" They demanded in unison.

"I'm afraid I had to detour him." A new voice called out from the nether. "I have urgent need of his services; fear not, God has allowed this brief detour to be taken into consideration when calculating his training time table." She added with a hollow sounding laugh.

"Roma?" Diana wondered confusedly. "What could he possibly do for you?" She wondered.

"Keep an eye on him and maybe you'll find out, but do try to keep Ares away; I have enough problems with his Earth six sixteen counterpart." She added in an afterthought before her presence seemingly vanished; Q smiled and clapped his hands rubbing them together eagerly.

"This is going to be good." He stated aloud; the others eyed him warily, but he simply vanished knowing he was needed elsewhere, and yet there was a hint of concern on his expression as though he didn't relish this next task or perhaps actually cared for the people involved.

"I think I'll head off now." Amanda remarked with a knowing smile. "I have some work that needs tending to myself; plus I'm interested in seeing the reactions of his soon to be new collection of friends." She added; and then vanished leaving two highly confounded Goddesses and two rather annoyed Q.

"I never get to have any fun." q muttered before flashing out himself; Q sighed and rubbed her temple as she began to experience the equivalent of a headache.

"This family life thing isn't all it's cracked up to be." She complained before leaving the Goddesses alone to ponder what they had just discovered; what could be so important that Roma would need someone like Alain Desrochers of Earth Prime? And why did they feel very uneasy about the answer to that question?

The End

* * *

Epilogue

Omnibus' spiritual essence fumed in the vastness of limbo; his physical body had been destroyed rather unexpectedly by the mortal warrior, but thanks to his absorption of Callopias he had not been destroyed entirely.

"I shall destroy him for this; once I have found a suitable source of mystic energies I will return and then… Avenged!" He proclaimed to the nothingness all around; suddenly he felt strangely sluggish, as though being held down deep under water.

"That can not be allowed; at least not yet." A deeper baritone stated from nowhere and everywhere at once. "You can not defeat destiny." He stated and suddenly Omnibus' spiritual form was hurled into the very Omniverse, lost in a storm of possibilities.  
"I could not destroy him, but that should serve to delay him for a time; soon. Very soon, the human shall become one of **his**; just as it was destined to be… My hated nemesis is a fool for trusting safety to one not even of his own creations; time and space serve no meaning to me, but the linear path must not be disrupted." He stated before the other appeared as though summoned.  
"Tarantulas; you know what to do." He reminded his tone indicative of a smile.

"Of course Unicron." The Predacon returned cackling madly as he vanished once again; and the Dark God of Chaos whose role in all this was still an enigma, remained ever watchful.

"Soon." He repeated more to himself then anything else. "You can not deny my destiny." He proclaimed to the entirety of the multitude of alternate universes in all creation.

To Be Continued… **Follow the harrowing adventures of Alain Desrochers in Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spider and Mutants and Crisis on Earth 929 Avenger's Assemble, both stories are already up in the Marvel section of And soon to be fully posted; Crisis on Eart 929 Rampage in NYC the third exciting chapter in the ongoing saga that is collectively known as Chrysalis... Be there; if you dare. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!**


	2. Chapter 2 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
